Flor del pasado
by ImRavenMichaelis
Summary: El pasado queda atrás y una nueva vida comienza, esta es la historia de como una pesadilla queda atrás cuando dos personas se aman, aun si tuvieron que abandonar todo lo que tenían para ser felices.


Flor del pasado

Desesperación

Sangre

Miedo

Dolor

Esas fueron las emociones con las que despertó el ex rey luego de una pesadilla, su pecho dolía y su respiración estaba agitada. De su frente caían gotas de sudor mientras apretaba con fuerza las sabanas de la cama en la que estaba.

— ¿Viktor? — Preguntó la persona que estaba a su lado, preocupado y notablemente aun soñoliento por el brusco despertar.

— Estoy bien, Heine, solo fue una pesadilla —Se levantó rápidamente sentándose en el borde de la cama llevando sus manos a su rostro. — Sólo eso

— No, sé que no —Se abrazó por la espalda de este tratando de calmarle. — Estoy aquí, estamos aquí, dime que ocurrió.

Viktor guardó silencio un momento y luego de dejar salir un suspiro se giró para poder verle a la cara, si iba a hablar sería de esa forma.

— Recordé cuando te conocí, recordé todo lo que pasó antes de la coronación y entré en pánico —Hizo una mueca llevando su mano a su pecho desnudo acariciando la cicatriz que le había quedado a causa de la bala que le hirió.

— Eso es el pasado, no tienes que pensar tanto en ellos —Llevó su mano sobre la de su pareja acariciando de la misma forma la marca que quedó al pasar los años.

— Pero es algo que me marco, recuerdo tu rostro y tu voz, la forma en que gritabas —Tomó aire y continuó, manteniendo su respiración acelerada aunque intentando calmarse.— No es algo fácil de olvidar, aun si han pasado tantos años y estamos tan lejos de ese lugar.

— Pero si siempre grito tu nombre —Respondió sin vergüenza, como si fuera algo sumamente normal.

— Heine, no, esto es diferente —Por un momento iba a reclamarle por ser despistado pero las caricias que este le brindaban lo calmaron y dejó pasar el asunto. — No quiero que te hagan daño, me gusta aquí pero, si en algún momento mandan personas del reino para conocer más este lugar no sé qué haríamos. Luchamos tanto por lo que tenemos como para perderlo, no quisiera alejarme de ti.

Era cierto, ambos cumplieron su promesa luego de haber elegido al próximo rey. Heine había empacado una maleta y la había escondido junto con las cosas de ahora el ex gobernador de su país. Cada objeto estaba escondido estratégicamente detrás de unos matorrales del palacio.

Habían planeado esto por semanas. Hasta que por fin, cuando todo el mundo se calmó y habían monitoreado cada detalle de su escape; salieron de la mansión hacia la ciudad vestidos como cualquier ciudadano, alejados de las excentricidades con las que se vivía en el palacio.

El camino fue complicado cuando se dio alerta que ambos habían desaparecido, no habían dejado ninguna nota, solo dos habitaciones solitarias y dos abrigos amarrados desde las muñecas sobre la cama de Viktor.

Cuando por fin pudieron salir de la ciudad caminaron hasta llegar a un pueblo alejado y abandonado, pero con los suficientes recursos para sobrevivir entre los pocos habitantes que vivían ahí. Los primeros meses fueron difíciles para el rey pero por el pasado de su ahora pareja, esto no se mantuvo así.

Comenzaron a sembrar vegetales en el patio de la pequeña casa que con el esfuerzo de ambos construyeron, tabla tras tabla, clavo tras clavo, sonrisa tras sonrisa. El amor que se tenían ambos era igual a las ganas de seguir cimentando y formando el hogar que ambos habían comenzado.

Eventualmente se unieron al comercio del pueblo, al principio siendo mal vistos por ser una pareja del mismo sexo, pero que luego de tanto tiempo consiguió el cariño de todos, quienes les permitieron una vida plena en aquel lugar. Su vida era simple pero lo suficientemente cómoda para que no les faltara nada.

El calor de una chimenea de barro creada en el interior de su hogar, las cortinas creadas por unas de las vecinas, la cama hecha con madera de pino, el ropero elaborado por ambos semanas después de su llegada.

Eran felices, simplemente eran felices.

— Te amo —Pronunció el más bajo mientras recargaba su rostro en el hombro de su pareja. — Es lo único que necesitas saber y recordar, como también que nos casamos aquí.

— Hubiera sido lindo una ceremonia como cuando mis padres se casaron —Lanzó una dulce risa entre nostalgia y felicidad.

— Pero si la que tuvimos fue linda, la hija de Scarlett hizo unos ramos hermosos y todos adornaron el pueblo para nosotros —Le miró intrigado, él estaba conforme con la forma en que fue celebrado su matrimonio. — Además recuerdo que dos de los hijos de la panadera crearon coronas de flores, se me hizo realmente tierno.

— Si, también recuerdo eso, llegaron corriendo cuando ya estábamos llegando al altar y casi se caen —Habló suavemente apoyando su frente en la de su amado. — Me refiero, me hubiera gustado que hubiéramos sido aceptados por todos en el reino, que mis hijos supieran de ti, que todos supieran cuanto te amo

— Sé que esto sonara egoísta, pero soy feliz sabiendo que me amas a mí, no me importa que los demás sepan. Soy feliz de esta forma, junto a ti.

Viktor volvió a recostarse junto a Heine en la cama, acurrucándolo entre las sabanas, besando los nudillos cálidos de su pareja. Hacía mucho frio afuera, el invierno se hizo presente de forma apresurada y brusca; tuvieron que ingeniárselas para mantener el calor dentro de la habitación.

La noche en su solemne presencia les otorgaba privacidad y seguridad. A diferencia de su vida en el palacio, donde vivían no existía el peligro de que los asesinaran, podían pasearse por las calles tomados de la mano con la tranquilidad de que nadie les apuntara con un arma.

Los anillos que habían sido forjados por el herrero del lugar brillaban en medio de la habitación por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana y ellos, cubiertos por las gruesas capas de mantas que cubrían sus cuerpos desnudos permitían que no murieran de frío, acurrucados, amándose, sintiéndose vivos.

— He estado pensando algo este último mes pero no te he dicho —Le susurró Heine mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Viktor.

— ¿Si? ¿Qué es? —Preguntó mientras acariciaba cada hebra de cabello pelirrojo de su esposo.

« _Ha crecido mucho su cabello este tiempo_ »pensó para sí mismo sin detener sus caricias.

— Podríamos adoptar un niño del pueblo cercano… —Guardo silencio un momento sintiendo como los dedos de su esposo dejaban de acariciar su cabeza. — Una de las mujeres del pueblo me comentó que en la ciudad hay niños que aún no tienen padres. Sabe que si vamos podríamos correr peligro, pero si nos interesaba, podía adoptar un niño y luego cuando llegue aquí nos entregaría al bebé para que fuera nuestro…Pensé que sería una buena idea.

Heine tenía miedo, necesitaba escuchar a su pareja sin embargo este no hablaba. Sentía su corazón latir con fiereza pero no se atrevió a mirarle a la cara, tenía miedo de ser rechazado por su idea.

— ¿Es en serio? —Se sentó en la cama mirándole a los ojos. — D-digo, ¿En verdad podemos? Sería lindo formar una nueva familia

— Claro que sí, pensé que no te gustaría la idea —Su voz era suave, casi en un murmullo, entre vergüenza y felicidad.

Viktor se aferró al cuerpo de su esposo acostándolo en la cama y llenándolo de besos, nunca pensó en sus adentros que él le pudiera pedir algo así. Lo miró por unos momentos que parecieron horas, contemplando aquella flor que había llegado a él años atrás y que ahora era la más hermosa que podía existir en el mundo, creada solo para él.

— Se llamará Heinersito —Le dijo en forma de burla para cortar el silencio que se había creado luego de los besos y risas, solo que en vez de recibir una risa recibió un almohadazo.

— Ni siquiera sabemos que va a ser, además, no le pongas un nombre tan raro —Le reprochó frunciendo el ceño.

— Solo era una broma —Hizo una mueca para luego volver a su habitual sonrisa.— Hay que preparar la casa y hablar con la chica que me dijiste, podríamos pedirle al artesano que cree una cuna muy linda o si es más grande una cama con adornos… ¡Y tú puedes hacerle un peluche! Sabes hacer unos muy adorables

— Viktor, tómalo con calma, pareces como si te hubiera dicho que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo pero adoptaremos, de igual forma lo haré… Niño mimado —Sonrió para él, como siempre lo hacía, lleno de amor y de devoción que a él le brindaba.

— Me emociono porque es algo que me hace muy feliz ¡Seré padre! Otra vez… Aunque esta vez será NUESTRO hijo —Recalcó esto último recostándose de espaldas con una gran sonrisa mirando el techo.

— Bueno, futuro padre, volvamos a dormir, tengo frío y si no volvemos a dormirnos prontos mañana no abriremos la tienda —Bostezó y se volvió a acomodar entre las sabanas usando el brazo de su esposo como almohada. — Buenas noches Viktor

— Buenas noches cariño —Besó su frente acurrucándolo entre sus brazos.

Volvió a acomodar la manta sobre ellos para que los cubriera bien y cerró los ojos con una de las sonrisas más grandes que en su vida pudo tener, era feliz por sus otros hijos y feliz de que uno lograra llegar al trono, cada uno era su orgullo y sentía que ellos serían buenas personas. Pero ahora, ahora estaba formando una nueva vida y eso le llenaba de emoción, una emoción nueva que solo Heine y su futuro posible hijo le brindaban cada día.

¡Hola! Si, otra vez yo, pero es que en verdad este capítulo fue tan emocionante y tenía que hacer algo sobre ellos /3 no iba a hacerlo debido a mi poco tiempo por la u pero igual lo logré, gracias por leer y gracias a Soulxphantom que revisó esto antes de que lo publicara xD


End file.
